Lincoln Loud's Death Bed (Feat. Plucky Duck)
Transcript * (Plucky arrives in his miniature golf cart and stops right by the entrance of the hospital, he opens up the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Lincoln Loud.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Plucky opening the door to see Lincoln, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then Plucky closes the door silently while some Loud House DVDS, video games and merchandise are on the table side.) * Plucky: "Hey, what just happened here?" * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Plucky walks right over to the comatose Lincoln. Lana and Lola hold Lincoln's hands with depressed looks on their face. Lana and Lola tear up slightly and Lynn gives them nice clean tissues.) * (Lincoln begins stirring a bit.) * Lana (off screen): "Lincoln?" * Lola (off screen): "is that really you?" * (Then Lincoln slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Lynn Loud Sr. goes to check his smartphone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces The Loud House Movie which causes Lincoln to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * Lana (offscreen): "Lincoln!" * Lola: "No........no......." * Lana and Lola: "LINCOOOOOOOOOOOLN!" * (Plucky opens his medical bag and 2 electrobytes emerge right out of it and Lana and Lola catch them and try to shock Lincoln back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Plucky realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Lincoln with his blue golf ball, but right before he does anything to do so, Adelaide grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Lincoln.) * (Rita is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Rita: "Huh, what?" * (Rita takes out her smartphone.) * Rita: "Oh." * (Rita shows Plucky, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Ronnie Anne, Rosa, Sid and Adelaide the tweet message.) * Rita: "Hey, look." * (Lana and Lola are sobbing heavily near Lincoln's hospital bed.) * Rita: "Look at this." * (Lana and Lola stop sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: The Loud House Movie in the works.) * (Lana and Lola are still sobbing a bit.) * Lana and Lola: In Amazement * (Lincoln's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Lincoln: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Lincoln leaps right outta his hospital bed.) * Lincoln: "Here I come and here I go, go, go." * (Lincoln lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Lana and Lola: "Lincoln!" * (Lana, Lola and Lincoln snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Plucky snuggles up with Lisa and she does the exact same thing with him.) * (Adelaide is about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Clyde and Sid are tearing up slightly.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Lana, Lola and Lincoln are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Lynn Loud Sr. who's got his smartphone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Deep Dish Pizza Delivery on it.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh, it's just my deep dish pizza delivery." * (Lynn Loud Sr. exits Lincoln's hospital room.) * (Lana, Lola and Lincoln are still laughing a bit and Lori wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Plucky takes a record player and an instrumental version of the Loud House Theme Song begins playing on it and Lincoln is amazed to hear it.) * (Sid's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Lucy's just standing there in silence.) * (Lana, Lola and Lincoln are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Rita takes out her smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Rita's smartphone lands right on Lincoln's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Loud House Happy Meal's been announced.) * (Lincoln begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Lincoln's teammates are looking right at him just as Lincoln lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that he appeared in: Pets Peeved, The Crying Dame, Any Given Sundae, Tripped! and No Laughing Matter.) * (Lana and Lola are both tearing up slightly again.) * Lincoln: "Thanks....a........bunch.......for........every......thing." * (Lincoln closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Lori begins tearing up slightly and breaks down sobbing wildly on Bobby's right shoulder.) * (Lynn's also sobbing wildly.) * (Luna, Leni and Luan are also sobbing wildly.) * (Lisa's also sobbing wildly and Rita's sobbing wildly along with her.) * (Adelaide's also sobbing wildly.) * (Plucky's also tearing up slightly.) * (Lynn Loud Sr. returns to Lincoln's hospital room with his deep dish pizza order.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Who wants a deep dish pizza?" * (Lana, Lola, Clyde, Ronnie Anne Sid, Adelaide, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Bobby, SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) and Plucky are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Lynn Loud Sr. with his deep dish pizza order.) * (Lynn Loud Sr. opens the deep dish pizza box and finds a deep dish meatball and green pepper pizza inside of it.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "I'm pretty sure there's no black olives on it." * (Lana and Lola are sobbing heavily on Lincoln's hospital bed and Lincoln's purple glow in the dark yo-yo drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Clyde (off screen): "Why Lincoln?!? WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" Voice Cast Category:The Loud House Category:Deathbed Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Tiny Toon Adventures